Teenage Years oh the Joy
by Moon-Dragon 1288
Summary: basically about the things that happen when your a teen or things that i have notice its a kagome and inuyasha
1. Default Chapter

I really don't own Inuyasha I just write stories about the show. I really want to do a story that deals with teenage problems. So I'm trying to write one and here I go. So please please don't sue me! I beg you. This story will be a little weird sorry no the normal Inuyasha hates Naraku (well may be) Kikyou well just wait and see.

* * *

Kagome H 17 

Sango S 17

Shippo 16

Miroku P 18

Sesshomaru 20

Inuyasha 18

Kikyou 17

Naraku 18

* * *

Teenage years oh the joy  
  
Sunday May 30, 2004  
  
**_Dear Journal,  
_ ****_Man tomorrow I start finals. Which I really don't want to start!! Oh tomorrow I see the gang again. I can't wait. Well this weekend was messed up. Sota and me had to stay home cuz mom and my new "father" had to go off on a trip. I hate that guy! Man that guy has a huge ego! Sometimes I want to pop it! Like he thinks he knows thing but that a lie. As soon as he figures out that he can't fix it he'll just say that it's a useless piece of junk. When sometimes all you have to do is replace a light bulb!! Yes he can't fix a stupid lamp. Dang this guy is so stupid it would make an ant seem smart. Well they went to Jamaica for 3 weeks and left me in charge of Sota. That was that was the first thing the second thing is that Hojo won't leave me alone! He kept calling me all freaking weekend! Well tomorrow I see Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Oh and I also see Kikyou! Did I mention that I still hate her? Well I just did. Well go to go later.  
_  
**Kagome wrote in her Journal. Kagome was a 17 year old girl. She had long black hair the reached mid- back. She had dark bluish-grayish eyes. When she was done she went to the kitchen and decided to cook dinner for herself and he little brother Sota. She decided to make some miso soup and some egg rolls. When she was done she called Sota down to eat. Sota was 15 years old. He had the same colored eyes and hair. He was really protective of his sister. No matter if he was younger. "SO sis when do you think mom will divorce that jack ass?" Sota asked as he bit in to chicken egg roll and dipped it in to the soup. "I really don't know I hope it's soon. Cuz I really hate him. Dang he's so stupid remember last night and the lamp?" Kagome asked and started to laugh "Hell yea man that dude really need to get a brain! I can't believer that he can't put in a new light bulb!" Sota Said and he laughed. "Hey sis?" he asked  
  
"Yea?" she answered "He's nice and all but I really miss dad. I just wish dad didn't die." Sota said in a sad voice.  
  
"I know. Jerry's nice and all but I always want dad back. But moms happy and its been a long time since she was so we have to put up with the moron not mater what." Kagome told her little brother and hugged him. That night when she went to bed she made sure she had every last thing she need for school the next morning. Then she went to bed.  
  
Monday 

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm clock went off in Kagome's room. All she did was turn over.

Beep Beep Beep

The clock went on again and Kagome Groaned. Beep Beep Beep Beep

Beep Beep Beep

This time Kagome turned off the clock.

"It can't be morning." Kagome said and looked at the clock next to her bed. It read 6:00 am.

"I really don't want to go to the school!" she said and got up

"Sota get up it!" She yelled and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

"OK!" Sota yelled and turned over to go back to sleep. It was 6:30 and Kagome was ready to go to school, but first she had to get Sota out of bed.

"HEY SOTA KELLY WANTS U!! SHE'S OUT SIDE!!" Kagome yelled. When she yelled that Sota jumped out of bed and ran to the door to look for his girlfriend.

"Kelly? Kelly?" Sota asked and looked around the neighborhood. When he realized that she wasn't anywhere. He turned to see his sister laughing her head off.

"Very funny sis! I'm goin to get a shower." Sota said and went up stairs.

Kagome was wearing a black skirt with a red top that had a skull on it. She had he black boots and her many bracelets. ( made her like somewhat punk n some what prep) When Sota was doen they went out teh door. Down to wher Kagome's car was parked and went to school.

how do you people like it? i really don't know trying to write a story about want happens in teh teen years like in mine lolz sorry . please review and tell me what you htink. i want like 5 good ones. that will mean aht i continue. Moon0Dragon 1288


	2. school, Koga and the witch

I really don't own Inuyasha I just write stories about the show. I really want to do a story that deals with teenage problems. So I'm trying to write one and here I go. So please please don't sue me! I beg you. This story will be a little weird sorry no the normal Inuyasha hates Naraku (well may be) Kikyou well just wait and see.

* * *

Kagome H 17  
  
Sango S 17 

Shippo 16

Miroku P 18

Sesshomaru 20

Inuyasha 18

Kikyou 17

Naraku 18

Sota 15

Kohaku 15

* * *

Chapter 2 Teenage Years oh the Joy   
  
After Kagome was sure that Sota was dressed and ready for schools she waited for him to meet her at the door. While walking to the Jewel High School Kagome and Sota were joined by Sango and Kohaku. Sango was Kagome's best friend she was 17. Sango had black hair that reached mid back. She was dressed in a black mini skirt, black shirt that said, "be afraid" she was also wearing boots. She was just like Kagome. Punkish but not) I really don't know how to describe it!!) When she caught up to Kagome she started to walk next to her. While Kohaku and Sota walked in front talking about video games and there girlfriends. 

"So anything interesting happen 'Gome?" Asked Sango as she walked beside Kagome and.

"Nope just that me and Sota are home alone cuz mom and Mike left for Jamaica for 3 weeks and lets just say me and Sota are hold bets on how long he'll last with mom." Kagome said and just shook her head.

"Man do you really hate the guy?" Asked Sango

"Yea! Man he can't FIX A LAMP!!!" Kagome yelled and Sota laughed his head off.

"What a moron." Sota, Sango and Kohaku said at the same time

"Ok the guy needs a brain but Kagome you can't hate him." Sango said to Kagome.

"Sango please I really dislike the guy. He's nice and all but he thinks he knows everything! I can't stand that! I really want mom to find another guy that's better and that doesn't have a huge ego." Kagome stated to Sango as they entered that school and the guys went to their homerooms and the girls walked to their lockers.

"Well Kagome if you ever need a break for the dummy you can come to my house." Sango stated and asked "wait he can't fix a lamp?"

"Yea he can't change a bulb." Kagome said and shook her head ashamed

"Ok the guy is a dumb $$!!" Sango screamed and started to laugh

As the girls go to their homeroom they spot Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha 18 with golden eyes and had long black hair. He loved to skate and get in fights with Koga. Inuyasha was wearing a tight black shirt that clung to his muscles and he was wearing black very bag pants. Miroku was 18 and also had black but it wasn't as long as Inuyahsa's. Miroku's was pulled back and tied back. He also wore a purple shirt and so bag pants like Inuyasha.

"Hey" Kagome said to both guys.

"Hey Gome. Hey Sango" Said Inuyasha and smirked at her. Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends since they were able to walk. What Kagome didn't know was that Inuyasha had a huge crush on her. But that was impossible to show because of one person She was one of the people that both and Inuyasha and Kagome hate. Kikyou .She was the biggest slut. She looked like Kagome but she was meaner and only thought about herself. She also had a crush on Inuyasha. She was always trying to get him to go out with her but she was always turned down.

The bell was about to ring when Kikyou walked in to the room. She was wearing a mini red skirt and a tube top that barely covered her chest. She walked to where the gang was and asked:

"Hi Inuyasha."

"What do you what you bitch?" Asked Inuyasha. Then sat down and continued to talk to Kagome.

"Gome do you mind if I come over today?" Inuyasha asked

"You can come over to my house Inu baby. Why go to her house when you can come to mine and we can do stuff." (GROSS!!) Kikyou said as she sat on Inuyahsa's lap

"Get the hell off me you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at kikyou as she pushed her off him. When kikyou hit the floor Sango, Miroku, and Kagome started laughing. Kikyou got off the floor and stormed to her seat.

"So Gome can I come over?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Sure Inu." Kagome said and went to her seat and sat down. LUNCH ' It was finally lunchtime and Kagome was at her locker getting her lunch when some came from behind.

"My dear Kagome how are you today?" Asked the person. When Kagome turned around all she could was sigh.

"I'm good Koga. Well, I have to go Inuyasha and the gang is waiting for to get there." Kagome said then shut her locker and went to the lunchroom.

"Why do what to sit with him when you can sit with me." Koga asked

"Cuz my they are my friends and I would rather sit with them." Was she said before she entered the cafeteria and walked over to her table. She was hoping that Koga would just leave her alone but that was to much to hope for. When she got to the table Inuyasha was already there eating his lunch. Miroku was on the floor with a he handprint over his cheek and Sango was counting to 10 to cool down. In other word Miroku groped her and she hit him.

" Hey guys sorry i'm late i was-" Kagome was cut off by someone sitting nextt yo her.

" Kagome hunny why didn't you wait up for me?" Asked Koga who had his arm wrapped around Kagomes's waist.

" Cuz i really didnt' want to around you. So pleae leave Koga." Kagome said before she got up adn sat next t o Iuyasha. Inuyasha was pissed off. First bexause Kaoga has the nerve to sit at his table and two for having his arm around Kagome.

" Yea Koga leave before I have to beat you up." Inuyasha said  
" I'll leave but ony because My woman said so. And don't you dare touch her Inuyasha!? Koga said before he left.

* * *

not much of a chapter so review later


	3. chapter 3

* * *

Teenage Years oh the Joy 

Moon-Dragon1288

* * *

I really don't own Inuyasha I just write stories about the show. I really want to do a story that deals with teenage problems. So I'm trying to write one and here I go. So please please don't sue me! I beg you.)

Chapter 3

* * *

After school as over Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of school. It was cloudy out side and the wind was picking up.

"Gome can I still come over?" Asked Inuyasha making sure that he could come and hang out.

"Yea Inu any time. Besides for 3 weeks its just me and Sota all alone at home.." Kagome said as she walked home.

"Kagome me and Miroku are going to his house later ok." Sango yelled to Kagome before she and Miroku started walking to his house. As Inuyasha and Kagome were walking house they didn't notice that they were being fallowed but Kikyou. Until she started talking to Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha." She said in a sickening voice.

"What do you want Kikyou?" Asked Kagome mad that Kikyou wouldn't leave them alone.

"I was going to ask Inuyasha if he want to come to my house. Which is none of your business." Kikyou said to Kagome.

"No Kikyou I'm there's no way in hell I'm going to your house for anything." Inuyasha said in a bored voice. He was tired of Kikyou fallowing him to wherever he went.

"Why go the freaks house when you can come to mine?" Kikyou asked getting in front of Inuyasha and pushing Kagome out of the way. When she was in front of she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"One bitch I rather go to Kagome's house cuz she's my friend. Two I hate you. Three you're a slut. Four get off me and lastly I like Kagome and would rather date her that a freaking whore like you!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyou. Kikyou was shocked to say the least.

"You like that little bitch?" Kikyou yelled at looked at Kagome who was shocked by what Inuyasha had just said. She never knows the Inuyasha liked her. She always thought that Inuyasha liked someone else.

"No I don't like her I love her." Inuyasha said and went to where Kagome was standing and kissed her in front of Kikyou. When he pulled away Kagome was stunned and she want more.

"You will pay Kagome for steeling my man!!" Kikyou said before storming away.

"God why can't she just leave the hell alone?" Inuyasha asked him self.

"I don't know maybe cuz she's had a crush in since she moved her over 10 years ago. The question is why does she hate me?"" Kagome answered Inuyasha and asked him a question.

"Maybe cuz we always hang and the fact that she has no one as a friend the only person she hangs out with is that Naraku kid who came at the beginning at the year." Inuyasha stated and started walking to 'Gome's house. When Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had started to walk ahead she started to run to catch up with him.

"That Naraku he gives me the creeps. She always staring at me and is really dark. You know in the way he dresses and the way he acts and also the fact that he and kiyou hang out now that Is scary." Kagome told Inuyasha as they reached the house. When Kagome reached the house she opened the door and walked inside. Inuyasha was right behind her. Kagome but her things on the couch and walked to the kitchen. When in the medium size kitchen she started look all over the place for something to eat.

"Inuyasha we have to talk about something." Kagome said to Inuyasha we was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. He looked over to where Kagome was and notices that she was carrying a bag of chips in her hands. She sat next to Inu and opened the bag.

"Well you told Kikyou that you liked me what did you mean?" Kagome asked as she stuffed a chip in to her mouth and started chewing it.

* * *

sorry so what you think? pleae review and tel me wha tyou think. 


	4. note

Sorry bout the delay I'll have a new chapter up soon!


End file.
